Revenge is best served in groups
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Eve and Claire are feeling a little forgotten and decide to grab their lover's attentions. Raided M for girl on girl and group interactions ER/CD/MG/SC
1. Chapter 1

_Revenge is best served in groups?_

_Eve and Claire are feeling a little forgotten and decide to grab their lover's attentions._

_Raided M for girl on girl and group interactions_

Claire and Eve sat at the table with dinner in front of them,

"Any time today" Eve sighed looking over at Shane and Michael who seemed to be so oblivious the wouldn't even notice if the world came to an end,

"I give up" Claire sighed pushing her plate aside, it was the third day in a row the boys had ignored the girls and sat in front of the TV playing the Xbox and both Claire and Eve where sick of it.

Claire made their way up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door, Eve looked over to Shane,

"Are you going to see if she's ok?" Eve finally snapped,

"Who?" Shane asked as he shoved a mouth full of potato chips in his mouth

"You two are jack arses" Eve yelled, they both turned to Eve but only a glance before returning their glance to the TV. Eve stormed up stairs and to her room,

"Girls" Shane said not looking away from the TV.

Eve knocked on Claire's door the next morning she had begun walking down the stairs to see the boy already or still on the Xbox,

"CB," she called through the door, she heard the lock click,

"I can't believe it, he didn't even come to check on me" Claire had clearly been crying,

"Oh CB, he's a boy, boys are stupid" Eve sighed "But there may be a way to get back at them…" She paused "But you have to be willing to try something new"

Later that day the boys were still in online battling zombies, Eve and Claire came down with their beanbags and sat on the floor in front of the guys, Claire's nerves where there but she hid them well and the makeup that Eve had put on her. Eve looked semi normal she had downplayed her makeup and even the Goth outfit was neutral, the two of them had short, Leave nothing to the imagination short skirts on and bikini tops as revealing as possible but still there was no reaction, Eve looked to Claire and nodded.

The girls lent forward and their lips met, not a friendly kiss but a full on tongue's involved kiss, Eve had her hands in Claire's hair.

There was an explosion on the television behind them; they parted to have both Shane and Michael's eyes on them. Eve smiled at Claire it worked,

"What the hell" Michael said,

"Well you where neglecting us" Eve smiled, "SO we found another way to get your attention"

"And you couldn't pull the plug" Michael asked,

"That wouldn't have been as fun" came Shanes voice surprising the whole group,

"Fun you think our girlfriends making out is fun?" Michael gasped, Claire and Eve rose their eyebrows, before Eve took hold of Claire again and kissed her with more force than before. Shane moved forward to sit behind Claire,

"Come on mate," Shane smiled, "Don't tell me you've never imagined this?" Shane moved to kiss Claire's neck, Michael watched as Claire's hands moved to cup Eve's breast, he was trying to keep control but Shane was right he had imagined this, without thinking he moved towards the group in front of him.

Shane smiled running his hands up Claire's skirt, while Eve's hands moved towards Shanes budging jeans, as Michael kissed at her neck, his hands moving to grab Claire's breast,.

Claire removed her hand from Eve's breast, and moved onto Michael's swelling member beneath his jeans massaging the bulge, both guys moaned out in pleasure, Claire and Eve parted for breath. Shane and Michael's eyes met as they both pulled at the ties on the girl's bikini tops the thin strips of material fell to the floor revealing both of their breasts.

Eve smiled at Claire who nodded, both girls moved lightning fast to kiss the others man, Eves lips meeting the surprised Shanes and Claire's meeting a shocked Michaels.

Michael grabbed Clair's face deepening the kiss, Shane kissed Eve back whilst his hand moved up Claire's thigh making her way up to Clair's panties, Claire gasped into Michael's mouth.

Michael smiled, pulling Claire away from Shane's hand and into his lap, Shane flipped him off before grabbing Eve by the hair to deepen their kiss, Eve crawled forward into her friends lap making sure to grind into Shane's jean covered bulge, he hissed as she bit on his lip, then without a word both girls stood and turned to each other

"I think that's enough" Eve smiled

"Plenty" Clair smiled and the two of them headed to the stairs, Shane and Michaels bewildered looks following them,

"What the Hell!" Michael groaned,

"Well next time you'll pay us some attention and we might finish what we started,

"Oh so this is revenge?" Shane smirked,

"He does have a brain somewhere" Eve smirked,

"Mike get them" Shane smirked, The girls hadn't planned on them using vamp power, Michael hand them both in his arms in seconds,

"Payback" Shane smiled standing, Michael carried the girls up the stairs the two of them squirming, and Shane followed.

A/N Let me know what you think I'll update soon ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

So so sorry peeps I uploaded a chapter to another story, this is the correct story now

A/N I don't own anyone just having some fun with the characters from my favourite book ^_^

Chapter Two

Michael threw the girls on his bed and Sane locked the door. Claire looked to Eve, who smiled, their plan was working perfectly.

The two girls bare chested and in miniskirts lay on the bed, smiling back at the men that stood at the end of the queen sized bed,

Eve reached behind Claire pulling her to her, Pressing her lips to Claire's neck, a moan erupted from both Claire's and Shane's throats, Michael smiled as his lover bite at the neck of his secret desire.

Shane lunged forward, attacking Eve's body, Eve let out a moan, Michael began to creep forward to kiss up Claire's leg from her ankle to her knee, her hand came down to entwine in his hair,

Eve pulled away from Clair's neck

"I think the boys are a little over dressed" she mummed turning to Shane, "Strip" she demanded, Shane pulled his top over his head in one fluid motion.

Clair pulled Michael to her placing a kiss on his lips and unbuttoning his shirt, Michael felt this was taking too long and ripped the shirt sending buttons flying across the room. Claire lent forward kissing Michael's toned stomach, the temperature difference was thrilling she had only ever know the warm touch of Shane, Michael pulled her up to his lips, reaching over to cup Eve's breasts, Eve reached down to cup the bulge in Shane's jeans while Michael moved Claire one-handed to sit upon his bulge while their lips attacking one another,

Shane pulled Eve to him, kissing at her upper chest, while his hands slipped beneath her skirt, Eve pulled her lips away as she let out a moan of pleasure,

Claire ground herself against Michael, who let out a grunt, Claire took this to mean to continue, while she turned to kiss Eve full on the lips.

"God yes Clair Kiss her" Shane groaned as Eve continued to Rub at his man hood beneath his jeans, he thrust his hips into Eve's hand encouraging her to continue, Michael smiled as he watched the girls kiss their tongues meeting, he let out a moan as Clair moved her hips against him the jeans causing friction against his bulging erection, he lent forward to take one of Clair's supple breasts into his mouth x

"Mmm," Claire moaned into Eve's mouth. Michael pulled away long enough to rip Clair's skirt off followed by Eve's, leaving then both in their lace panties, he returned his attention back to Claire's chest, Clair pulled from eves kiss to smile at her, the girls winked both reaching for the buttons of the boys jeans,

"Enough play" Eve smiled,

"Yes we want some attention" Claire smiled, Shane and Michael let out moans and both of their straining erections where released from their jeans, Both boys pushed the girls to lay on the bed before removing the jeans, now the four of them had only one item of clothing each.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Next instalment ^_^ Enjoy, oh yeah Don't own anything but the story ^_^

Chapter Three

Clair moved herself to kiss Shane full on the lips, Michael moved closer to Eve taking full advantage of the fact that she was now free,

"Mm, I think it worked…I Oh god Michael!" Eve moaned, Claire wrapped her legs around Shane's waist her hands running through his messy hair,

"I want you" Michael hissed in Eve's ears,

"Hey mate no fangs while I'm around" Shane hissed totally ruining the mood, Claire looked at him,

"My room" Michael flashed his teeth…No fangs though, Shane smiled before (ignoring the look Clair gave him) he attacked Clair's swollen lips.

Eve tugged at the waistband of Michaels underpants wanting to see more, she smiled and licked her lips as the head appeared at the lowering hem of the garment, pushing Michael away from her neck she leant forward placing butterfly kisses against his stomach working her way down,

Claire pulled from Shane gasping for air, her hands entangled in his hair; he smiled moving his attention to her chest causing her to cry out,

"Shane" she breathed out, as he bit at her erect nipple, Claire tightened her legs grip around Shane's slender waist, Shanes hands cupped Clair's backside holding her closer to his body, Shane looked up as he heard Michael gasp;

Eve had taken the head of Michael's swollen penis into her mouth, she pulled at the elastic revealing the remainder of his throbbing erection, taking more of the reviled member into her mouth,

"Like what you see" Claire whispered, she had never done that to him before, but hey they where trying something new right?

Shane swallowed embarrassed that he'd been caught watching, his mind went blank as he felt Clair's soft lips on his throat, he let out a grunt in pleasure, Claire released her legs from his waist, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away from the bed to a high backed chair in the corner of the room, before kneeling between his legs. She pulled the elastic of his pants down revealing his swollen penis; she gently stroked it with one hand before making sure she was in a good position to take him fully in her mouth,

She wouldn't admit it but she had practised this with a banana,

Shane let out a moan as she took him all the way in her mouth first try,

"Sweet Jesus" he hissed his nails digging into the arms of the chair.

Both Clair and Eve had built up their own rhythms on their men, causing them both to moan out, Michael had his hands in Eve's hair helping her move to the rhythm of his thrusting hips,

He came with a loud groan spilling his seed into Eves awaiting mouth, Shane wasn't far behind, only a few more bobs of Claire's head and Shane let out a cry,

He made a mental note to check with Clair where she learnt to deep-throat like that?

"we forgiven?" Michael sighed pulling eve to him,

"What do you think Claire bear?" Eve smiled,

"Not even close" Claire winked at Shane,

"Not complaining" Shane smiled pulling Claire into his lap and giving her a heartfelt kiss.

"How is it we ended up doing all the work?" Eve sighed

"I have no idea" Clair said, the two where now laying on Claire's bed both in shirts owned by their other-half's, "Maybe we should do a no touching rule" Claire laughed,

"That would kill then" Eve laughed, then she turned to Claire, "You know Shane asked me if I gave you lessons?" she raised an eyebrow,

"What did you say" Clair said

"Must be a natural" Eve laughed,

The two were laughing late into the night while Michael and Shane had inevitably gone back on the games console, it was late and both girls had fallen asleep on Clair's bed…

Michael and Shane snuck up the stairs silently opening the door to Clair's room and snuck inside.

Smiling and in silence both Michael and Shane moved to their partners and awoke them with strong full on kisses, both moving fast to pin the girls to the king-sized bed, before they could escape,

"Our turn" They whispered making the girls shiver,

Both men ripped the shirts from the girls, making quick work of the undergarment as well, now both girls lay there naked while both boys straddled them in noting but boxers,

Claire looked into Shanes eyes know that look, the look of lust he had show her the first night, she smiled raising her hand to touch him, Smiling resting all his weight on his free Shane took her hand and pinned it above her head where it came into contact with Eve's hand held by Michael's and something metal and cold, her head shot up to see handcuffs clipping around her and Eves wrists, she turned to look at Eve who returned the same look,

"No escaping" Michael whispered into Eve's ear, but still loud enough for Claire to hear, he pulled away and he and Shane stood removing their pants they returned to the bed, Michael first with his vampire speed, he was able to get a hot sexy kiss with Claire in before be moved onto Eve, Shane pounced on Claire.

At this point the boys moved in unison pressing hot kisses to the girls lips as the penetrated them, their throbbing members being enveloped by the hot wet secrets of the girls,

Neither girl could stop the moan of pleasure erupting from their mouths into the kisses, the boys found a rhythm thrusting in and out of the girls, Claire and Eve thrust their hips to meet every thrust, their cuffed hands entwining with one another as they both let out cries of pleasure,

Shane had abandoned Clair's lips and began on her neck leaving behind a love bite as he thrust into Clair

Michael had his fangs bared and had opened an old wound lapping up the blood that rose to the surface…

The two men came with a shout falling to the side of ach girl,

"How about now?" Shane smirked,

"murf" was the reply he got from Claire,

"Can we take that as a yes" Michael smiled,

"Hell yes" Eve groaned…


End file.
